This invention relates to rain gutters and downspouts, and in particular, to a filtering device for separating debris from rain water.
Drains and gutters are used to channel the flow of water from houses and buildings thereby avoiding water damage. The roofs of houses and buildings commonly incorporate rain gutters and eaves troughs with downspouts that collect and redirect rain water, and empty the gutters and troughs through downspouts.
Water flow through the gutters and troughs often contain large particles or debris such as leaves, small branches, sediment, and the like, which tend to gather at the downspouts. As the water washes down into the downspouts, the leaves and larger debris can create clogs either over the downspout inlets, and/or within the downspouts themselves. This restricts and even blocks drainage through the downspouts. As backed up water overflows the house/building drainage system water damage may then occur, not only to the drainage system, but to the house or building structure itself.
Many types of devices are known in the prior art for preventing rain gutters and downspouts from becoming clogged with leaves and other debris. All of the prior art devices require installation in the drainage system. This involves climbing a ladder and performing roofing/carpentry functions at a dangerous height. While this is within the normal work scope of a professional roofer or carpenter, it is not an easy task for the average homeowner.
Accordingly, there is a need for a filtering device which is simple to install and effective in filtering debris from rain water.